The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to circuit boxes that provide an electrical circuit between two electrical devices.
Electrical systems commonly consist of one or more electrical devices connected together along an electrical path, each performing a function for the system. For example, separate devices can be included to provide surge protection for the system, and such separate devices may include components such as, but not limited to, fuses, voltage overprotection components, and/or current overprotection components along the electrical path. At least some known electrical surge protection devices are implemented on a printed circuit board (PCB), which may present several disadvantages which may include: the electrical wires that are mounted to the PCB to electrically connect the PCB between the electrical devices may suffer from strain damage where the electrical wires are mounted to the PCB; the PCB may have a limited current carrying capability; electrical isolation provided by a PCB between the various circuit elements and/or between the electrical device and neighboring electrical devices may be limited by conductive tracking on the PCB; the electrical connections between the PCB and the electrical wires and/or components may be inconsistent along the electrical circuit, for example because of human and/or machine error, which may cause the electrical circuit to malfunction and/or fail; and/or PCB's used in known electrical surge protection devices may be susceptible to damage, for example from moisture, dirt, debris, other contaminants, impact, and/or the like.